


A "stress-free" night

by LevisTears



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Illegal Activities, M/M, Stripping, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Erwin's birthday doesn't exactly go to plan and Levi tries to fix it.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107023
Kudos: 13





	A "stress-free" night

Tonight was the night of Erwin's 20th birthday and he and his boyfriend Levi planned to spend the whole night together since Erwin's birthday happened to fall on a Friday this year. They were both able to sleep in the following morning without having to get up. Of course, Erwin deserved this rare chance to go out with his lover for a night out in the town. Work at his office had been so hard lately. It was so hard in fact that when he did finally arrive back to their apartment in the early hours in the morning he didn't even bother to eat the leftover food Levi had prepared for him for when he got in. Half of the time if it wasn't leftover food sitting in a pan on the stove ready for him he avoided due to being so tired, it was the more intimate parts of their relationship he would miss instead. Most of the time, they would agree to stay up when Erwin got home to eat or watch something together, even agree to stay awake long enough for a lovemaking session. Though for both of them it sounded lovely but the reality of the situation always managed to set in and catch up eventually. Examples of this are when they watch a movie and can't manage to stay awake during the opening or in the bedroom where Erwin tells Levi to lay on the bed while he gets undressed and he turns around to see him passed out. The worst moment Erwin recalls is when they were having sex and he comes to realise Levi has fallen asleep. He remembers sitting there with his tired and sleepy erection beside Levi as he snores loudly. Erwin understood why he fell asleep but it still hurt him a tad to think he was that bad in the bedroom he sent his lover off to sleep.

So the night came and at 5 o'clock they were getting dressed for the evening. They had planned to go to a restaurant tonight, not a fancy one just one that looked fairly decent. Erwin, who insists he books the table, describes it as decent but he couldn't remember what it's like. That was because on the night he booked the reservation, he was stuck in the office with piles of paperwork around him and he was sure his eyes were looking in different directions to each other due to the tiredness. Erwin was worried that instead of a nice restaurant, they could sit and have a laugh in that he instead booked two deck chairs with a newspaper between the two as a plate/ table. Erwin hopes he didn't arrange that last scenario, never mind Levi giving him a disappointed look, Erwin would give himself if he did that a far worse look.

They both got dressed appropriately to eat at this nice restaurant meaning that they adorned a white button-up shirt. Erwin went with some normal dress pants (as he just swapped his shirt over from getting in early from work to make him seem for decent) and Levi went with some skinny black jeans. They didn't button it all the way up but Levi was sure to double-check himself before they left to make sure the top of his binder wasn't showing, thankfully it wasn't.

They headed out the door and took a taxi to the place. When seeing the place Erwin sighs in relief that he hadn't booked them a stool in a back alley. Walking up to the front of the restaurant Levi looks around and smiles at the look at the place. "It looks nice Erwin" he adds "good job"

They approach a young man with a clipboard beside him. He welcomes them both with a smile "ah welcome sirs" he smiles "it's pretty full tonight, you're going to need a reservation"

"We have one already booked" Erwin explains happily feeling as he had everything under his control.

"Name?" He asked in return looking down at his clipboard "I'll need your last name"

"Smith" Erwin adds confidently looking at Levi from the side of his eyes. "For two" The both of them stand watching this guy flip through pages on his clipboard for a few seconds before he checks through again...then again. The more time that passes the more Erwin is starting to think something is wrong. Levi thought something was wrong by the way the young man was looking confused at his board.

The young man coughs to clear his throat "I'm sorry sir but I don't have anything noted down here" he explains "are you sure it was this restaurant?"

"Yeah I'll show you the screenshot of the booking" Erwin adds taking out his phone to show the man and he nods.

"Did you click the confirmation email to verify your place?" He asked and Erwin raises a brow.

"There was an email?" He said in disbelief and the man takes his hand and zooms in on the screenshot.

"Yeah there was," he says sympathetically, "it says at the bottom of the image" Erwin looks and it's there as plain as day. He feels stupid and turns to face Levi while Levi is giving him a look. It's a look that says everything without having to be spoken. 'You fucking tit!' Erwin faces the young man again. "I can offer you you a date next week" he smiles seeing that Erwin looks humiliated and Levi is silently holding back the urge to backhand him over the head with that clipboard as a joke.

"No it is fine" he adds "sorry about that"

So they both walked off to then stop. "Do you just want to head back?" Erwin asked "I've kind of fucked up here"

"Anyone can see that Erwin and no" Levi says grabbing a hold of his hand "there's has to be a space somewhere for us to eat"

"There's always McDonalds" Erwin adds.

Levi frowns "I'm not allowing us to spend tonight in there." Off they went walking around the streets and trying many different places except fast food joints to see if they had a table free for them. This also meant Levi dragging Erwin from entering KFC at one point.

Half an hour and many many restaurants later, they were defeated, nowhere had a place for them. They both sat on a brick wall sighing. "Let's just go home Levi" Erwin adds "I'm not in the food to eat anything now. When we get home we can just order a pizza or something."

"No I'm determined to make something of tonight" Levi adds "I won't give up until you've had your birthday celebration!"

"Alright then but what the fuck are we supposed to do now" Erwin questions resting his head in his hands and sees Levi looking at the stop inside the petrol station before he looks behind him at a building. Levi smiles and Erwin becomes worried.

"We can make our own fun" he smirks.

"Levi I think we're above drinking booze out in public" he sighs and Levi shakes his head.

"No we're going to do something fun, wild even" he adds still staring at the store.

"We're not going to shop shoplift are we?" Erwin asks and Levi laughs at him.

"No silly that's illegal" Levi adds "we're gonna break into an abandoned building behind us"

"Levi that's still illegal!!!" He panics watching as his boyfriend stands up and walks towards it. He hastily follows him up the path telling him that it's not a good idea "Levi no! You don't know what's in there, it could be a meth lab for all you know!"

"Don't worry about it Erwin" Levi laughs.

"But it could be a secret brothel! Or could have people trapped inside!" Erwin explains.

"A gang bang birthday?" Levi smiles "sounds good to me" Erwin mentally curses to himself as Levi has no intention to stop in his tracks. They get to the door and Erwin tries to open it as Levi looks around the outside. It doesn't open.

"Oh, what a shame" he adds "it's locked, oh well we're just going to have to go ho-" He hears a thump and sees Levi is gone. "LEVI!?" He does see a pile of crates below an open window and looks up at the window. 'He hasn't had he?' He questions himself.

"Erwin I'm in here" Levi calls out to him from inside "I'll let you in, so give me a sec." So Erwin waits for him quietly at the door and sees nothing after a minute. He grows suspicious of the situation, part of him thinks that there's a secret birthday party in there for him but of course that would be wishful thinking for what may actually be lurking in there.

His question is soon answered when he hears glass smash beside him from a window. "What the fuck" Erwin questions and sees Levi head pop out of the now broken window.

Levi gives a fake and worried smile. "The door was locked from the inside too" he adds "there wasn't any other way for me to get out"

"I could have just smashed that myself" Erwin adds "you're lucky it doesn't have an alarm you know"

"Yeah yeah now come on," Levi says his head disappearing back inside. Erwin squeezes inside the gap caused by Levi and is almost sure he's torn some part of his clothing on the glass. If something isn't torn then he's certain to have a glass shard suck in his shoe he believes.

They walk through the corridor, Erwin on high alert if he has to tackle some guy who could come out of nowhere and try and stab them. At the end of the hall is a door and they both hold their breaths entering it. They are surrounded by darkness and Levi can hear Erwin praying to every god he knows of. Levi sighs nudging him to stop before feeling the walls for a switch that hopefully works and when he feels it he turns it on. Within a second the whole room is surrounded by a smokey purple light. He hears Erwin gasp and turns around to see what this place is. When he does see it though, his eyes widen before he smirks at Erwin excitedly. "Oh my fucking god this is amazing!" He adds looking around the place "what are the chances we come across an abandoned strip club that is fully decked out and working"

Levi wasn't lying about it being fully decked out. The place had a pole, comfortable seating, a bar which he had to check out and a freaking smoke machine. Levi was delighted and checked out the bar. He pulls out some bottles "Free alcohol!" He shouts out with a smile.

Erwin frowns "but you don't drink" Erwin states "is it even in date? has it been opened?"

Levi checks a few bottles and smiles to himself. "Yeah they're fine Erwin and it's more for you to enjoy"

"So you're trying to get me drunk?" Erwin smiles lifting a brow "what are you up to?" Levi smiles shyly from the bar.

"Nothing" he laughs softly and walks over to him by the seats and pushes him down onto them to look at him "I just want you to enjoy your day" he goes to pour Erwin a drink but just hands him the vodka bottle instead. "Drink up, I'm going to have a look around this place to see what I can find"

He walks off to leave Erwin alone and the blonde sits there, the bottle in his mouth thinking about the night so far. The thought of what could have been having him slouched in the chair. He thinks about the mistake he's caused by nothing checking things over. Levi and he could have been at that restaurant, Erwin could be eating steak and salad whilst Levi has some chicken dish, Erwin could be drinking fine wine from a glass and Levi some Virgin take on on a drink, they could be sitting on nice chairs. That wasn't the case as they had broken into a strip club, Erwin didn't know what had been on these seats and he was drinking from a bottle that could have actually been up some girls vagina at one point or another. Plus he was stuck eating nuts that Levi threw towards him before he went off exploring. Oh yeah, that was the last thing, his boyfriend is exploring an abandoned building instead of sitting with him right now, typical.

Levi is about to head back to Erwin after finding rooms of useless shit such as food and alcohol storage covered in dust when he comes across what seems to be the dressing room, he soon steps away to head back to Erwin. Though when he sees him across the room, Erwin is slouched on the chair looking like he's thinking to himself, probably negatively Levi believes. Levi wishes to grant him a good night and the circumstances of the area around them both poses an opportunity for Levi to take advantage of. Levi enters the dressing room to look for something in particular that he's sure would be there, it was and he quickly puts it on before walking out to Erwin to lean against the doorframe.

Erwin catches his eyes on him "Levi what are you wearing?!" He adds going red in the face and Levi slowly walks over to him.

"I'm going to give my big birthday boy a surprise and fix tonight" he smiles his words thick like honey "I'm going to make it stressfree and strip for you....so sit back and relax baby."


End file.
